Larmes
by Calixetera
Summary: L'arrivée d'une Prêtresse sur Atlantis .... Le dépard de Rodney pour une mission sans SGA1... Et le voile tombe .... Slash en deux chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Larmes

Auteur : Calixe

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient, sinon les épisodes seraient légèrement plus …

Note : je m'essaie a un autre style d'écriture.

Résumée : John à commis une erreur et maintenant le regrette.

Bêtas-lectrices & Co : Liliecœur, grande prêtresse du français…. ^^

**Larmes amères**

Rodney était assis au milieu du réfectoire, où il savourait avec délice et entrain un succulent gâteau au chocolat préparé à son attention par Myli, le chef cuisinier de l'expédition. Du moins c'est ce que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle pensaient, à l'exception des cinq amis du savant, assis à une table non loin de lui. Eux distinguaient facilement sa souffrance et sa détresse. Ses murmures d'extases étaient trop poussés, trop sonores pour être vrais, ses yeux mi-clos n'exprimaient pas le contentement mais une profonde tristesse qu'il essayait de leur cacher, sans grand succès.

Carson, Teyla, Ronon, Radek et Élisabeth regardaient leur ami jouer la comédie, incarnant le personnage emblématique de Rodney Mckay, le scientifique de génie, abrasif, égoïste, sûr de lui, imbu de lui-même, arrogant, cynique, colérique, emporté, passionné… mais ce n'était plus qu'un personnage, qui, s'il pouvait encore tromper certaines personnes, ne pouvait en aucun cas tromper les rares personnes qui, comme eux, avaient su percer son épaisse coquille pour voir l'être à travers le paraître. Ils le regardaient évoluer non loin d'eux, ne voulant jamais le laisser seul. Ils souhaitaient qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit présent, lorsque son masque finirait par se briser sous le poids des larmes contenues, quand ce masque d'homme à l'apparence quasi indestructible se briserait pour laisser apparaître l'homme hypersensible et fragile qu'il était vraiment, cet homme que la réalité blessait atrocement en silence.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils l'observaient discrètement, depuis que John était revenu d'une mission avec à son bras la superbe prêtresse de Kulia, Lunia.

_**Flash back **_

Il y avait 6 mois de cela, les Kulians avaient contacté Atlantis car ils avaient des problèmes avec leur bouclier antiradiations construit par les anciens. Une équipe constituée de scientifiques des deux mondes était arrivée, après de nombreuses études et simulations, à la conclusion qu'il leur faudrait au moins trois mois pour effectuer l'intégralité des réparations. Vu l'impossibilité des Kulians de rester sur leur planète pendant les travaux sur le bouclier, un accord avait été conclu entre les dirigeants de Kulia et d'Atlantis, ayant pour conséquence que la quasi-totalité des Kulians avait été conduite sur le continent où ils furent hébergés dans le village Athosien jusqu'à ce que les réparations soient terminées. Mais il avait été décidé qu'une délégation de hauts représentants de Kulia resterait dans la cité d'Atlantis pour renforcer les liens diplomatiques et amicaux entre les deux peuples. Depuis lors le colonel prêtait une grande attention à Lunia. Où l'on voyait l'un on voyait l'autre : au réfectoire, au jardin botanique, en salle d'entraînement, sur la baie Est, dans le jumper…. Désormais le pilote accordait tout son temps à cette jolie jeune femme, délaissant ses amis et les activités qu'il pratiquait avec eux,et en particulier Rodney.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Tous les cinq avaient vu, au cours des années, des liens forts et puissants se créer entre le militaire et le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis. Ils avaient pu observer les liens d'amitié qui les unissaient se modifier peu à peu pour se transformer au fils du temps en autre chose, quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose de merveilleux mais de si fragile et de si douloureux, tous l'avaient compris bien avant eux, quand la présence de l'un suffisait à apaiser l'autre, quand la souffrance du premier terrassait le second. Si le scientifique, après un combat acharné avec lui-même, avait fini par s'avouer et accepter qu'il était amoureux de John,le colonel, lui, s'obstinait toujours à le nier. En effet le militaire bataillait contre lui-même. Luttant contre les préjugés et les règles imposées, il menait un assaut violent et quotidien contre ses sentiments. Mais peu à peu ses amis le voyaient les accepter, abdiquer dans ce combat. Petit à petit ils le regardaient prendre conscience du fait que Rodney était important pour lui, plus important que n'importe quoi dans cet univers ou dans l'autre, et qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à cela. Mais cela, c'était avant qu'elle n'arrive. Depuis John passait tout son temps avec elle et n'accordait plus aucune attention au scientifique qui, lui, en souffrait.

Deux jours plus tard, une mission diplomatique se présenta sur Funiti une planète susceptible de devenir alliée, et qui, de plus, disposait d'un générateur de conception ancienne. Ils avaient pris contact avec Atlantis car le dit générateur faisait apparaître des données incohérentes sur leurs moniteurs, et ils sollicitaient l'aide d'un scientifique atlante pour les aider à les interpréter et au besoin les assister dans les réparations nécessaires. Après une réunion avec les cadres dirigeants et leurs seconds, Elisabeth pensa que le mieux qu'ils puissent faire était d'y envoyer Rodney. En effet quoi de mieux que le scientifique en chef de l'expédition pour prouver l'importance que l'on accordait à ces nouveaux alliés potentiels ? Une fois sa décision prise, elle en informa SGA 1 et, alors qu'elle allait clore la réunion, John intervint, disant que seul Rodney était indispensable pour cette mission et que sa sécurité pourrait tout aussi bien être assurée par SGA 12 qui venait d'être tout juste formée et confiée au major Londric. De plus une mission d'encadrement diplomatique en terrain amical serait idéale pour parfaire leur entraînement. Elisabeth ne manqua pas le regard à la fois trahi et blessé de son ami, mais, lorsque celui-ci prit la parole pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec le pilote, elle ne put qu'accepter, triste de voir que John n'avait pas entendu la douleur dans les quelques mots à peine prononcés que le savant, d'habitude si bavard, avait lancés du bout des lèvres.

POV Rodney

Rodney prépara son sac pour la mission du lendemain matin. Il sourit en rangeant ses Powerbars dans les poches extérieures de son sac. Teyla puis Ronon étaient passés pour lui en donner et s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien. Il n'était jamais parti seul sans son équipe sur une autre planète. Sheppard disait constamment, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il était une menace diplomatique à lui seul et qu'il tenait personnellement à être là pour limiter les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer seulement en ouvrant la bouche. Mais c'était avant que cette (maudite , je garde ça lol ) prêtresse ne débarque sur Atlantis , il y avait 46 jours 14 heures et 21 minutes, sans qu'il en tienne le compte. Depuis lors il ne comptait plus beaucoup aux yeux du militaire, même plus du tout. Il n'avait plus vu le colonel en dehors des briefings obligatoires : plus de nuits d'équipe, plus de parties d'échec, plus de soirées vidéo spéciales Docteur Who, plus de repas pris à deux heures du matin quand John venait le chercher pour l'obliger à quitter son labo, plus….plus rien en fait. Désormais il n'existait plus pour le beau pilote. A cette pensée son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'il avait donné son cœur au militaire sans espoir de retour possible. Il chassa d'un revers de main les larmes qui naissaient au bord de ses paupières. Il avait très bien compris que l'attitude de John avec la prêtresse était une façon pour lui d'exprimer sa masculinité. Il avait également très bien interprété le message sous entendu lors de cette réunion : le fait qu'il l'envoie avec SGA 12 était l'avertissement clair qu'il n'y avait et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. L'attribuer à une autre équipe était un rejet pur et simple. Et s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle, lui Rodney s'y connaissait bien, c'était dans le rejet : il l'avait vécu tellement de fois.

POV John

John regarda son scientifique traverser la porte des étoiles en compagnie de SGA 12, l'estomac noué, un sentiment de perte lui enserrant la gorge. A aucun moment son ami n'avait croisé son regard, ni même daigné lui adresser la parole. Il resta là, à contempler l'anneau, bien après que celui-ci fut désactivé, avec le sentiment étrange d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose de vital. Lorsque enfin il put en détacher les yeux, ce fut pour voir ses coéquipiers et amis l'observer : Elisabeth d'un air neutre teinté de tristesse, le regard de Teyla, lui, exprimait une grande déception, celui de Ronon était combatif, enfin plus que d'habitude à son encontre, lui promettant mille souffrances pendant leurs futurs entraînements, Radek était profondément chagriné et Carson était sans aucun conteste en colère, bien qu'il essayât tant bien que mal de le dissimuler. John avala compulsivement sa salive : le comportement de ses amis était assez clair. Leur attitude, associée au vide glacial qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de Rodney, lui fit comprendre immédiatement qu'il avait effectivement perdu quelque chose, quelque chose d'inestimable, d'irremplaçable. Il serra les dents, s'excusa auprès de Lunia qui l'avait accompagné en salle d'embarquement et dont la présence à ses côtés lui était devenue insupportable d'un coup. Il gagna rapidement sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans le creux de ses mains. Il ordonna mentalement à la cité de verrouiller sa porte et de descendre les volets de façon à se retrouver dans la pénombre. Tout dans sa tête et dans son cœur se bousculait : colère contre lui-même et contre Rodney, tristesse, souffrance, sentiment d'abandon, amitié, amour, confiance, peur…. Au bout d'une heure d'introspection infructueuse, il se changea et fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir : il se mit à courir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures de course épuisante que la vérité sur son comportement et celui du canadien lui apparurent et, après encore une heure et demi de plus, il finit par l'accepter. Il était amoureux de Rodney Mckay.

L'équipe du major Londric ne regagna Atlantis que 16 jours plus tard avec un accord diplomatique et militaire. Alors que le colonel descendait les marches pour venir les saluer, son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites : il était incontestablement nerveux et impatient de revoir Rodney. Ces 16 jours sans lui avaient été une torture. C'est pendant cette longue absence qu'il avait véritablement pris conscience de ce que le scientifique râleur représentait véritablement pour lui. L'un après l'autre les membres de SGA 12 traversèrent la porte des étoiles jusqu'à ce que le scientifique apparaisse à son tour avec une attelle au poignet gauche et en boitant légèrement, soutenu par le caporal Maters. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour prendre la place du caporal et soutenir le savant, il vit le regard complice et chaleureux que le scientifique et le militaire canadien échangeaient et là son cœur se brisa. Il se mit à agir en pilote automatique, écoutant le débriefing puis, une fois celui-ci terminé, il partit se réfugier dans ses quartiers et repensa aux derniers événements. Jamais Rodney ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, jamais son regard n'avait été si ouvert avec lui. Il avait commis une terrible erreur et maintenant il en payait le prix : Rodney était avec un autre, il en était certain. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pleura.

Fin ? ...... non ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les coms (surtout qu'elles viennent d'auteurs dont je dévore les fics^^)

**_Un sourire sous les larmes._**

Ils l'avaient vu prendre brusquement conscience de l'importance du scientifique pour lui, ils l'avaient vu réaliser le vide et le sentiment de perte qu'il avait ressenti dans la salle d'embarquement lorsque Rodney avait franchi la porte des étoiles pour se rendre sur Funiti. Élisabeth l'avait longuement observé, alors qu'il planait nerveusement devant la console de commandement à attendre impatiemment chaque jour les rapports de mission de SGA 12, elle avait vu son regard s'éclairer lorsque le scientifique apparaissait à l'image pour faire son rapport, où, irrémédiablement, il râlait après les marines. Radek, lui, l'avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises roder tel un fantôme, l'air triste, autour du laboratoire de Rodney. Il accompagnait désormais Ronon dans ses courses quotidiennes dans le labyrinthe que sont les couloirs de la cité. Teyla et lui avaient partagé à plusieurs reprises un moment de calme et de tranquillité en savourant une tasse de thé Athosien sur le balcon nord. Carson l'avait vu soudoyer son second pour obtenir la dernière saison du Docteur Who (Pourquoi le docteur Who, quel est le rapport avec l'absence de Rodney ? Pour qu'ils la visionnent ensemble à son retour).Ils l'avaient observé et ils savaient que désormais le militaire n'avait plus aucun doute face aux sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le génie d'Atlantis.

Mais depuis le retour du savant, l'homme qu'ils voyaient devant eux n'était plus le Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard commandant militaire en chef d'Atlantis, mais juste John Sheppard l'homme terrassé par un amour à sens unique. En apparence rien n'avait changé, il était toujours présent, toujours jovial, toujours souriant, toujours aimable…. Non, son masque d'homme fort n'avait pas bougé, il n'était même pas fissuré, non, la seule chose qui avait changé chez lui c'était ses yeux. La lumière si brillante que l'on pouvait y percevoir auparavant n'était plus aujourd'hui que de petites flammes vacillantes qui menaçaient à chaque instant de s'éteindre, plus particulièrement quand son regard se posait sur le caporal Maters (au faite c'est un vrai personnage de Atlantis ou c'est toi qui l'a inventé ? inventé) qui désormais passait beaucoup de temps avec le scientifique.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Rodney était revenu de sa mission sur Funiti, et lui qui d'habitude fuyait le personnel militaire comme la peste, les traitant comme des grognards (c'est quoi un grognard ? un soldat sous napoléon, terme péjoratif dans ce contexte) et des idiots incapables, passait désormais le plus clair de son temps libre avec l'un d'entre eux. Il n'était en effet plus rare de le croiser dans le couloir en train de bavarder tranquillement avec le caporal, de les voir manger ensemble au réfectoire, de savourer un café sur l'un des balcons de la tour sud, d'observer un film dans la salle de projection, ou encore de déguster une collation à trois heures du matin. McKay avait même demandé, au cours de leur réunion hebdomadaire, à ce que le caporal Maters l'accompagne dans ses explorations des parties basses de la cité, car depuis l'incident où un scientifique s'était perdu, celui-ci étant tellement absorbé par son travail et par toutes les merveilles d'Atlantis qu'il avait fallu treize heures et vingt-six marines pour le retrouver, toute investigation dans les parties inconnues d'Atlantis devait s'effectuer en binôme : un scientifique et un militaire. Lorsque John lui fit part que, en tant que membre de SGA 1, c'était à lui d'assurer sa protection lors des missions d'exploration de la cité, Rodney rappela au pilote les paroles qu'il avait eues quelques semaines plus tôt sans même lever ses yeux de son ordinateur : qu'il détestait jouer les surveillants pour scientifique en goguette. Si, le nez toujours plongé dans ses calculs, Mckay manqua le regard douloureux du militaire, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres personnes assises à la table de conférence. D'un ton brusque, peu habituel, le colonel demanda si la réunion était finie. Devant sa souffrance apparente, le docteur Weir acquiesça.

**P.O.V John**

A la sorti du briefing John était à la fois blessé et en colère. Au lieu de se diriger vers le mess pour savourer le succulent repas préparé par Myli, il alla directement à ses appartements. Arrivé sur place il prit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main, un livre – guerre et paix- (tu l'a déjà lu toi ? moi non j'ai beau aimer les pavés ce n'est pas à ce point) et le lança contre la paroi de verre. De toute façon il était très en retard sur son planning de lecture, d'au moins deux cents pages. Loin de le soulager, ce brusque mouvement de colère le frustra d'autant plus qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute, puisque il avait effectivement émit cette réponse lorsque Rodney lui avait demandé de l'accompagner sur le continent pour aller explorer un bâtiment ancien qu'un groupe d'enfants Athosiens avait découvert en s'amusant. Mais à ce moment là, il était trop occupé avec la délégation de Kulia où plus exactement, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, avec la superbe (superbe, superbe je suis sûre qu'elle est refaite et je suis sûre que coté cerveau c'est le néant ça je pense que je vais garder ce com lors de la publication lol) prêtresse rousse de ce peuple. N'arrivant pas à se calmer il se changea puis partit faire un jogging dans la cité. Si la course ne l'apaisait pas, il espérait qu'au moins elle l'épuiserait assez pour lui permettre d'avoir enfin une nuit complète de sommeil. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures consécutives par nuit. D'abord le souci mêlé à la découverte de l'amour qu'il portait au génie le tenait éveillé, puis la douleur et la tristesse quand celui- ci était revenu au bras du caporal, et maintenant c'était l'amertume et la colère qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Si Rodney avait choisi cet autre homme il devait l'accepter. Si l'autre le rendait heureux alors il devrait être content : que souhaiter de plus pour la personne que l'on aime si ce n'est que celle-ci soit heureuse ? Mais quoi qu'il en dise, son cœur lui saignait comme jamais auparavant. Même lorsqu'il avait divorcé, il n'avait pas souffert à ce point.

**POV Rodney**

Rodney, tout comme ses amis, observait le comportement autodestructeur que le colonel avait : il ne dormait pas, il avait de sombres cernes sous les yeux, de profondes lignes de fatigues marquaient son visage, ses mouvements étaient lents et las, il ne mangeait presque pas. Il voyait bien que le colonel avait encore perdu du poids, lui qui ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Depuis son retour de Funiti, il voyait bien que le colonel était étrange : il était irritable, abattu, d'humeur changeante, distant avec les autres. Sheppard avait toujours su maintenir une distance entre lui et les autres derrière une attitude de franche camaraderie. Mais là c'était différent : le colonel fuyait tout contact humain laissant le major Lorne assurer la cohésion au sein du contingent militaire. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant son absence. Lorsqu'il était parti pour réparer le générateur allié, le colonel allait très bien, mieux même, il semblait flotter sur un petit nuage rose en compagnie de sa prêtresse étrangère. Mais à son retour les choses étaient bien différentes. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, si le colonel se tenait désormais loin d'elle ce n'était pas de son fait à elle. Lunia recherchait toujours autant que possible la présence du chef militaire à ses côtés, le sollicitant fréquemment. Mais celui-ci arrivait la plupart du temps à confier la jeune femme à l'un de ses subordonnés sous divers prétextes. Pourtant d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient dans la cité, aucun incident notable impliquant la Kulianienne et le pilote ne s'était produit. Et pourtant dans une cité de cette importance où le personnel se trouve confiné les uns sur les autres, le moindre petit détail croustillant, ou pas d'ailleurs – qui pouvait réellement s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse des tortues de Carson, à part Cadman bien évidement -, était connu de tous et de toutes. Et là rien le colonel avait juste cessé d'être constamment avec la jeune femme. Cette prise de distance par le colonel, les rumeurs étaient très claires à ce sujet, s'était déroulée très peu de temps après son départ. Lien de cause à effet ? Bien malgré lui le scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver.

Rodney trouva les réponses à ses questions deux jours plus tard lors d'une simple mission d'exploration de la partie basse de la tour ouest. La veille Rodney et le caporal Maters avaient découvert un laboratoire prometteur au cours de leurs recherches, et il fut programmé que SGA 1, SGA 12 plus Radek et trois scientifiques supplémentaires retourneraient au labo pour voir si certaines données étaient encore exploitables pour les scientifiques. Le laboratoire se séparait en cinq petites pièces hermétiques et indépendantes les unes des autres. Après que Mckay et Zelenka aient remis le courant dans les installations sans grande difficulté, le colonel et Rodney naviguèrent de compartiment en compartiment. Lorsque l'un d'eux toucha quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, (comme d'habitude quoi) une alarme se fit entendre et les cloisons étanches entre les pièces s'abaissèrent, isolant par là même l'équipe d'exploration. Une grande partie de l'équipe se trouvait bloquée dans la première section, mise à part Teyla, Ronon et le docteur Auffére qui se trouvaient dans la seconde pièce, Maters et Radek ( il peut se passer plein de choses aussi de ce coté non non pas de suite prévue ^^)qui eux étaient bloqués dans le compartiment trois, ainsi que John et Rodney qui eux étaient coincés dans la dernière partie du laboratoire. Rodney soupira, vue les circonstances et la tension palpable qu'il y avait entre le colonel et lui, il aurait préféré être enfermé avec le caporal Maters : une étrange amitié s'était nouée entre eux. De plus cela n'aurait pas était la première fois qu'ils auraient été enfermé dans un laboratoire. En effet sur Funiti, ils avaient passé prés de 38 heures enfermés dans un petit laboratoire annexe par la faute d'un scientifique. Ils avaient discuté pendant tout le temps de leur captivité involontaire, et s'étaient découvert des atomes crochus. Rodney appréciait le fait que le caporal Maters avait un cerveau et savait l'utiliser.

Après beaucoup d'insultes, d'idées, de suppositions et maintes tentatives pour ouvrir les portes de séparation entre les différentes sections, Radek fit la découverte qu'une des personnes retenue dans la première pièce du laboratoire avait sans le vouloir activé le système d'isolation et que celui-ci était programmé pour se lever tout seul au bout de quatorze heures. Après avoir tempêté à corps et à cris contre la stupidité de son équipe, des militaires, et bien entendu des anciens, Rodney parvint à la même conclusion, la bonne nouvelle étant que le protocole d'isolement et sa levée n'avait subit aucun dommages lors de la tempête donc ils seraient tous bel et bien libres dans maintenant neuf heures. Rodney s'installa sur l'une des tables en face du colonel. Manque de chance pour lui, ils se trouvaient dans une section de moindre importance et lors de sa recherche pour sortir de cette pièce il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir là.

Tic tac, le temps passait atrocement lentement, Rodney était assis calmement et discutait à voix base avec quelqu'un coincé dans une autre partie. Le colonel était particulièrement nerveux à l'idée de devoir passer encore sept heures avec le scientifique. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réprimer sa colère et sa jalousie encore bien longtemps. Il était si fatigué physiquement, si épuisé mentalement, si exténué émotionnellement que son niveau de patience était au plus bas, seuil qui fut vite franchit quand il s'aperçut que Rodney discutait avec le caporal. D'un ton amer et particulièrement acide avec un fondement de méchanceté pure, il fit la remarque que le scientifique aurait préféré être enfermé avec son amant plutôt que lui. Rodney, dans un premier temps trop choqué pour répondre, perdit à son tour patience et le ton de la discussion monta bien vite pour finir par une altercation physique. Le militaire prenant rapidement le dessus put maintenir le scientifique au sol. Et là plutôt que de se mettre à hurler, tempêter ou se débattre le génie d'Atlantis se tint tranquille. Il plongea son regard bleu limpide dans le regard vert tourmenté et posa une simple question : « pourquoi » ? Tout les deux avaient bien conscience que cette question allait au-delà de cette situation, au-delà de ce moment là… Et c'est contre les lèvres du scientifique, avant de les capturer pour les revendiquer siennes, d'abord dans un doux baiser puis dans un baiser dominateur, que le pilote murmura : « parce que… »

Tout était dit….

Fin

Alors?

En toute franchise écrire sans dialogue est pour moi une véritable galère - mais dans l'ensemble je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal tirer ^^. Mais je vais vous faire une petit aveu.... c'est pas demain qu'on mis reprendra ............... vive les dialogues lol .......


End file.
